Golongan AB
by dwella
Summary: Joonmyun di hadapannya hanya tersenyum. Demi wajahnya yang tampan kenapa dia masih keliatan biasa-biasa saja? Apa ini adalah sisi lain dari si Ketua Kelas golongan AB? Kyungsoo bisa gila. EXO SuDo.


Casts: EXO Suho, D.O

Genre: Romance-Friendship (as always), School-life!AU

Warning: Boys-love, typo?

.

Menurut penelitian, golongan darah bisa menetukan karakter kepribadian, itu yang pernah Kyungsoo baca di internet. Tapi Kyungsoo masih butuh berpikir keras untuk mencerna penelitian itu.

"Golongan A," baca Baekhyun keras, Kyungsoo menyimak, itu golongan darahnya. "Serius, tenang, cool, mencintai perencanaan, dan bisa menjadi keras kepala."

Kyungsoo membenarkan dalam hati, ternyata memang sesuai dengan dirinya.

"Lanjut," titah Sehun.

"Cenderung memendam emosi, hanya berbagi pada pihak yang membuatnya nyaman."

Semua mata tertuju pada Kyungsoo.

"Apa?"

"Siapa yang membuatmu nyaman?" tanya Jongdae. Kyungsoo terlihat berpikir.

"Tembok," jawab Kyungsoo.

"Hah, jangan-jangan golongan darahmu A!" pekik Sehun. Yang lain memutar mata.

Baekhyun menelaah artikel di halaman website tersebut. "Memendam emosi? Kukira yang lebih sering seperti itu adalah Pak Ketua Kelas."

"Memang dia golongan A?" tanya Kyungsoo. "Setahuku dia AB."

"AB?!" giliran Jongdae yang memekik.

"Memang apa yang salah dengan golongan AB?" Sehun masih belum mengerti.

"Singkatnya, AB itu aneh," Baekhyun memelankan suaranya, "Kepribadian ganda. Kalian tahu Zitao? Dia golongan AB."

Empat sekawan kompak melirik ke sudut kelas, bangku pojok kanan paling belakang.

"Asal kalian tahu, ya, dia itu memang garang, tapi konon katanya sebenarnya dia itu koleksi boneka panda yang imut."

"Si Menyeramkan itu?" Sehun mengernyit.

Jongdae mecolek dagu Sehun."Menyeramkan tapi kau suka, kan."

"Ck, berisik!"

Lalu bagaimana dengan ketua kelas? Batin Kyungsoo.

Panjang umur, sebentar kemudian Pak Ketua Kelas masuk ke kelas, tidak langsung menuju ke bangkunya namun dia berdiri di belakang meja guru, yang bisa Kyungsoo baca itu adalah gerak-geriknya saat akan mengumumkan sesuatu. Di mata Kyungsoo, dia selalu terlihat keren saat berada di depan kelas.

"Anak-anak, aku baru saja dapat kabar dari Guru Jung."

Anak-anak, kenapa dia lebih suka memanggil teman-temannya begitu Kyungsoo tidak tahu. Apa itu termasuk tanda-tanda golongan AB yang aneh? Tapi dengan melakukan itu dia terkesan lebih tua dari yang lain dan dengan sifatnya yang dewasa, Kyungsoo akui kepribadannya memang keren.

"Karena tahun pelajaran akan segera berakhir, kita harus mengembalikan buku-buku pelajaran yang sudah kita pinjam dari perpustakaan, nah karena itu juga kewajiban kalian jadi kalian harus mengembalikan."

Seisi kelas menatap loker di belakang kelas mereka.

Asal tahu saja, di dalam loker bagus dan bersih itu tersimpan buku-buku cetak milik perpustakaan yang mereka pinjam namun tidak terawat sama sekali, terakhir Kyungsoo lihat ada beberapa sampul depan yang sudah robek.

"Jadi, kita harus merapikannya bersama lalu–"

"Tidaaaak!"

Kelas gaduh kembali.

"Tenang, tenang," Joonmyun memukul meja beberapa kali.

Joonmyun geleng-geleng kepala, manis sekali, Kyungsoo heran dia masih bisa tersenyum saat pidatonya diputus oleh suara seisi kelas yang ricuh, apakah dia benar-benar golongan AB? Kyungsoo rasa Joonmyun itu A, sama dengannya, menurut artikel yang dibaca Baekhyun tadi.

Saking penasarannya, Do Kyungsoo yang biasanya mengulang pelajaran sepulang sekolah kini hanya berbaring di ranjang sambil mencari tahu tentang golongan darah AB. Unik, selalu terlihat ceria, tidak gampang marah, begitu yang Kyungsoo temukan di halaman sebuah website, tapi kenapa Zitao berbeda?

Ah! Terlalu banyak hal-hal tidak penting yang Kyungsoo pikirkan sampai dia lupa ada pr matematika untuk dikerjakan.

Sebenarnya sejak kapan Kyungsoo peduli pada ramalan golongan darah? Kyungsoo bukan tipe orang yang percaya akan hal-hal macam itu seperti Baekhyun, lagipula kenapa dia suka sekali membaca ramalan-ramalan?

"Ini bukan ramalan, Kyungsoo," jawab Baekhyun saat Kyungsoo bertanya. "Ini berdasarkan penelitian ilmiah, namanya saja golongan darah."

"Lalu menurutmu aku dan Chanyeol sama? Dia juga golongan A," sanggah Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun diam sebentar, berpikir. "Ah, iya juga, ya." Lalu dia kembali membaca. Kyungsoo menghela nafas.

Dan katanya golongan AB itu unik, Kyungsoo jadi makin penasaran.

"Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo merasa namanya dipanggil saat dia masih sibuk tidur-tiduran di mejanya. Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya dan terkejut begitu dia tahu siapa yang memanggilnya pagi-pagi seperti ini.

"Apa pr matematikamu sudah selesai?" tanya Joonmyun, dia membungkuk di depan meja Kyungsoo.

"Sudah."

Joonmyun menggaruk kepalanya. "Maaf, tapi bolehkah aku..."

Sebelum Joonmyun selesai dengan kalimatnya, Kyungsoo menyodorkan buku pr-nya. "Ini, silakan."

Joonmyun menerimanya, kelihatan tidak enak. "Terima kasih Kyungsoo, boleh aku menyalinnya di sini?"

"Ya."

Joonmyun menarik kursi entah milik siapa ke depan meja Kyungsoo lalu mendudukinya. "Ada beberapa nomor yang aku tidak ketahui caranya, ajari aku ya."

Kyungsoo mengangguk, padahal anggukan itu sudah pasti Joonmyun tidak bisa melihatnya karena ketua kelas kesukaan Kyungsoo itu sudah serius dengan pr matematika Kyungsoo. Diam-diam Kyungsoo tersenyum, ini adalah kali pertama dia bisa sedekat ini dengan Joonmyun.

"Memang tadi malam kau kemana saja?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tidur."

"Kau melupakan prmu?"

"Tidak, ingat sekali malah."

"Lalu?"

Joonmyun berhenti menulis, dia menatap Kyungsoo.

"Kan ada kamu."

Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya.

Hari itu fokusnya hilang sempurna, tidak seperti Kyungsoo yang biasanya menatap papan tulis dengan tatapan khasnya yang horor, dia lebih banyak memandang kosong ke depan dengan mata bulatnya yang lucu. Wajahnya memanas setiap kali bayangan Joonmyun mengerling padanya melintas di otaknya.

Wahai Pak Ketua Kelas, kau boleh saja menyalin pr matematika Kyungsoo setiap hari.

.

.

"Kalian tidak lupa apa yang aku bilang kemarin, kan?"

Sebagian murid mengeluh, sebagian pura-pura tidak peduli pada Joonmyun di depan kelas, sebagian lagi mendengarkan termasuk Kyungsoo.

"Ini sudah jam 2, Joonmyun," Baekhyun menunjuk jam dinding.

"Memang kenapa kalau jam 2?"

"Ketua kelas bodoh," gumam Sehun, tapi Kyungsoo bisa dengar. Dia melempar tatapan horor andalannya.

"Apa? Apa?!" Sehun kaget tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menatapnya seperti itu.

"Aku tahu ini sudah waktunya pulang, tapi jika kita melakukannya bersama ini tidak akan lama," kata Joonmyun.

"Joonmyun, Joonmyun, aku ada acara setelah ini." Jongdae mengangkat tangan. Dan karena Jongdae berbicara seperti itu maka anak-anak lain terpancing untuk ikut membual.

"Aku ada kencan!"

"Aku harus menghadiri pernikahan kerabatku."

"Aku sakit, Joonmyun, kau tidak lihat?"

"Aku harus belajar untuk masuk universitas!"

Joonmyun si ketua kelas AB hanya bisa bengong setelah mendengar alasan-alasan konyol anak buahnya yang satu-persatu meninggalkan dirinya.

"Aneh, ujian masuk universitas kan masih 2 tahun lagi?!"

Joonmyun membalik badannya.

"Kau masih di sini?"

Kyungsoo menggaruk tengkuknya. "Kupikir hanya aku yang tidak ada acara."

"Wah, ternyata ada juga murid sepertimu di kelas ini," Joonmyun tersenyum. "Kalau kau mau aku bisa merekrutmu jadi wakilku."

Wakil? Itu artinya menggantikan jangkung blasteran Kanada tidak becus itu.

"Tentu," jawab Kyungsoo.

Joonmyun tersenyum lagi. Kyungsoo perhatikan Joonmyun ini hobi sekali tersenyun, beda dengan Zitao yang senyumnya mungkin disimpan saat memandang koleksi boneka pandanya. Memikirkan hal seperti itu sama saja seperti memikirkan mengapa dia sendiri dan Chanyeol berbeda, tidak ada ujungnya, Kyungsoo segera membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Sedang memikirkan apa?"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. "Kenapa aku dan Chanyeol tidak sama."

"Chanyeol?" Joonmyun menunjuk Kyungsoo dengan telunjuk. "Jangan-jangan, kau..."

"Bukan, bukan seperti itu!" Kyungsoo menangkap tangan Joonmyun. Gawat kalau Joonmyun sampai salah paham. "Kami sama-sama golongan darah A tapi sifat kami berbeda, begitu maksudku."

"Aku baru tahu ada yang seperti itu," Joonmyun menarik tangan Kyungsoo ke dekat dadanya. "Apa golongan A memang suka skinship?"

Skinship? Ngomong-ngomong tangan Kyungsoo terasa lebih hangat dari biasanya.

"Ya Tuhan!" Kyungsoo melepaskan tangan mereka. "Maafkan aku! Aku tidak sengaja."

"Sengaja juga tidak masalah, sebenarnya."

Sepanjang sore mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk merapikan puluhan buku di loker dan mendata satu-persatu, memastikan apa ada buku yang hilang.

"Ada beberapa buku yang belum ada," Kyungsoo membaca kembali data yang sudah Ia tulis. "2 buku matematika dan 3 buku bahasa, dan buku pinjaman Huang Zitao ada lima yang belum kembali."

"Hah, anak itu," Joonmyun menghela nafas. "Bagaimana cara memberitahunya, ya?"

"Kau juga takut?"

"Sebenarnya sih..."

"Tidak apa, kau kan ketua kelas," Kyungsoo menepuk pundak Joonmyun. "Atau aku minta tolong pada Sehun nanti."

"Sehun? Kenapa Sehun?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat pundaknya. "Aku juga belum tahu benar, tapi sepertinya mereka berdua dekat."

"Benarkah? Ya ampun, kenapa aku bisa tidak tahu?" Benar-benar pemimpin idaman, dia selalu memperhatikan semua anak buahnya, teman-temannya. Kyungsoo jadi ingin dipimpin olehnya kelak.

"Padahal aku tahu koleksi boneka Zitao." Tambah Joonmyun.

"Ah, jadi ternyata itu sungguhan?"

"Jadi kau juga tahu itu, Kyungsoo? Wah, kukira hanya aku yang tahu."

"Kau tahu semuanya, ya?"

Joonmyun menatapnya tidak mengerti.

"Semua tentang kami." Maksudnya adalah teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Oh, iya, aku selalu ingin tahu seperti apa teman-temanku, apalagi yang kelihatan diam saja, sebenarnya aku ingin lebih dekat dengan yang seperti itu."

"Diam saja?"

"Karena orang yang diam saja tidak pernah terlihat di kelas, beda dengan Baekhyun atau Jongdae dan semacamnya."

"Aku ini juga semacamya," Kyungsoo menunjuk dirinya. "Mereka teman dekatku."

"Tapi kau lain dari mereka, Kyungsoo."

"Ya, mungkin karena aku golongan A," gumam Kyungsoo, Joonmyun pasti tidak mendengarnya karena sang ketua kelas kembali sibuk dengan buku-buku cetak pinjaman teman-teman sekelasnya yang bahkan tidak peduli dengannya.

Terpujilah Kim Joonmyun. Kali ini Kyungsoo hanya bisa membatin.

Jadi hari itu mereka tinggal di sekolah lebih lama, menghabiskan sore di kelas berdua. Melalui percakapan-percakapan kecil Kyungsoo jadi lebih tahu sedikit tentang Joonmyun. Bahkan sampai keluarganya, ayahnya yang profesor, rumahnya yang di Gangnam dan lain-lain.

"Terima kasih sudah membantuku, Kyungsoo. Maaf membuatmu sibuk sampai larut."

Larut? Bahkan ini masih jam 5! "Tidak, itu memang sudah kewajibanku, kan? Terima kasih juga sudah mau mengantarku." Tidak lupa Kyungsoo memberi salam pada supir Joonmyun.

"Oke, aku duluan ya."

"Iya."

Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya pada mobil Joonmyun yang berjalan menjauh, tangannya belum turun sampai mobil Joonmyun benar-benar hilang dari pandangan. Tidak peduli Joonmyun lihat atau tidak. Seperti bagaimana Kyungsoo menyukai ketua kelasnya itu, dia akan terus begitu. Tidak peduli Joonmyun akan tahu atau tidak.

Golongan A sekali, bukan?

.

.

Di dalam rumah sudah ada ibu dan kakaknya. Lho, tumben kakaknya ada di rumah jam segini.

"Hai Adikku, kenapa baru pulang?"

"Ada urusan."

"Urusan apa?" Do Seungsoo memang punya rasa keingintahuan tinggi, padahal Kyungsoo tidak begitu peduli dengan kehidupan calon dokter yang duduk di sebelahnya itu.

"Sekolah, apa lagi?"

Kyungsoo mengambil irisan apel di meja makan dengan garpu. Tunggu, sepertinya dia baru ingat kakaknya merupakan mahasiswa kedokteran.

"Kakak," panggil Kyungsoo. "Apa yang kautahu tentang golongan darah AB?"

"AB?" ulang kakaknya. "Wah, golongan darah pacarku."

Pacar?

"Apa? Ada yang salah? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu."

"Tidak, tidak." Semua anggota keluarganya adalah golongan A, dia jadi ingin tahu bagaimana hubungan golongan A dan golongan AB, cocok atau tidak untuk jadi kekasih?

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku baru tahu Kakak punya pacar."

"Kami memang baru jadian, kalau mau tahu."

"Aku jadi penasaran seperti apa orang malang yang mau dengan Kakak."

"Dia itu beruntung, Adik," kilah Seungsoo. "Aku bahagia punya pacar seperti dia."

"Apa saja yang dia lakukan sampai membuatmu bahagia?"

Seungsoo terlihat berpikir, seperti mengingat-ingat sesuatu dengan serius, tanpa menyadari bahwa sang adik sedang menginterogasinya untuk kepentingan pribadi. "Dia itu... Susah diprediksi."

Susah diprediksi? Kyungsoo menanti penjelasan kakaknya.

"Dia manis, punya selera yang sedikit aneh dan kau tahu, golongan AB, perpaduan antara golongan A dan B yang membuatnya terkadang berubah-ubah sikap. Dia seperti punya sisi A dan sisi B."

Tunggu, tapi apa semua golongan AB seperti itu?

"Ah, pokoknya dia itu manis sekali~~~" Seungsoo menangkupkan kedua tangan di pipi sambil bergoyang-goyang aneh, Kyungsoo bergidik melihatnya. Jarang-jarang kakaknya bertingah seperti itu.

"Siapa yang manis?" Nyonya Do datang membawa sepiring lagi irisan apel.

Seungsoo tersenyum nakal. "Oh, itu rahasia. Kan, Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo tertawa.

"Apa kau sedang membicarakan pacarmu?"

"Nah kan, cepat atau lambat Ibu juga akan tahu, Kak." kata Kyungsoo dengan santainya melahap apel.

Seungsoo menyikut sikunya. "Kau ini tidak bisa diajak kompromi, ya."

Jika Kyungsoo suka diam-diam pun Kim Joonmyun juga pasti akan tahu, cepat atau lambat, tinggal tunggu saja waktunya.

.

.

"Aduh, di mana ya?"

Sehun seperti sedang mencari-cari sesuatu, dia mengorek barang-barang di laci mejanya dan mengeluarkan semua isi tasnya.

"Ya ampun, Oh Sehun." Jongdae geleng-geleng melihat meja Sehun yang seketika jadi berantakan.

"Apa sih yang sedang kaucari?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Sesuatu," jawab Sehun singkat sambil sibuk membuka halaman buku satu persatu.

"Apa sesuatu terselip di bukumu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Sepertinya iya. Aku yakin aku menyisipkannya tapi di buku yang mana...?"

Kyungsoo bangkit, ikut mencari.

"Apa? Selembar kertas?" Baekhyun menduga.

"Kertas apa?" tanya Jongdae lagi. Sehun tidak menjawab, sepertinya itu rahasia.

Kyungsoo sudah mencari di lima buku tapi yang ada hanya coretan-coretan kecil yang kebanyakan tentang hitung-menghitung, dia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang sedang dicari Sehun.

"Sebenarnya kau sedang cari apa, Hun?"

Sehun masih sibuk mencari dengan panik.

"Apa itu penting?"

Sehun menghela nafas. "Sudahlah, aku cari sendiri saja."

Lalu dengan kasar Sehun menarik bukunya yang dipegang Kyungsoo, sebenarnya Sehun tidak berniat kasar tapi perasaannya sedang kacau, ternyata itu membuat Kyungsoo kesal.

Kyungsoo kembali ke tempat duduknya sambil menggerutu dalam hati. Dia melirik Sehun yang masih sibuk mencari. _Apa? Aku kan hanya ingin membantu, kenapa dia jadi marah?_

Saking kesalnya Kyungsoo sampai tidak sadar Guru Jung sudah ada di depan kelas.

Joonmyun memberi aba-aba seperti biasa.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan buku-bukunya, anak-anak?" tanya Guru Jung, ah Guru Jung-lah yang memberi mandat pada Joonmyun untuk mengatur teman-temannya membereskan buku-buku di loker karena dia adalah wali kelas mereka.

"Ya, Guru Jung, sekarang mereka semua sudah ada di perpustakaan," lapor Joonmyun.

"Semua?"

Seisi kelas langsung menoleh ke arah suara. Ternyata yang barusan adalah pekikan Sehun.

"Iya, memang kenapa?"

Sehun tampak terkejut. Kyungsoo memandangnya bingung.

"Bukankah kemarin sudah kuminta untuk membereskan semuanya?" Guru Jung juga terlihat bingung melihat reaksi Sehun.

"Ya, Pak Guru, aku sudah mengumumkannya hanya aku dan Kyungsoo yang melakukannya," Joonmyun terdengar agak takut-takut mengatakannya, beberapa mata melirik sinis ke arahnya.

"Oh, jadi hanya ketua kelas dan Do Kyungsoo yang membereskan semuanya?" Guru Jung geleng-geleng kepala.

"Tapi ada beberapa yang belum mengembalikan. Kyungsoo mendata," kata Joonmyun, dia bangkit memberikan kertas milik Kyungsoo kepada wali kelasnya.

"Hmmm..." Guru Jung memeriksa daftar. "Oke, nanti akan kupanggil mereka yang belum menyerahkan buku. Dan kalian yang tidak ikutmembantu Jonmyun, haruskah kuberi hukuman?"

Seisi kelas mengeluh. Kyungsoo tersenyum licik, siapa suruh tidak ikut? Dia ini bisa kejam juga.

"Mungkin memang hanya Kyungsoo yang bersedia membantuku. Terima kasih ya, Kyungsoo."

Apa-apaan ini? Berterima kasih di muka kelas, padahal seingatnya kemarin Joonmyun sudah berterima kasih lebih dari sekali.

"Sepertinya ucapan terima kasih saja belum cukup ya."

Joonmyun berjalan ke meja Kyungsoo dan mencium pipinya.

Apa?

"EEEEH?!"

Kelas riuh seketika. Kyungsoo sepertinya tidak dengan kondisi yang baik hari ini, di butuh waktu untuk mencerna apa baru saja terjadi.

"Ya Tuhan! Ciuman itu– kenapa kalian tiba-tiba...?!" Suara melengking Jongdae adalah suara yang paling jelas terdengar.

Kyungsoo langsung membeku, wajahnya memerah. Joonmyun di hadapannya hanya tersenyum. Demi wajahnya yang tampan kenapa dia masih keliatan biasa-biasa saja?

Apa ini adalah sisi lain dari si Ketua Kelas golongan AB? Kyungsoo bisa gila.

"Ekhem."

Sampai-sampai dia lupa wali kelasnya masih ada di sana, di depan kelas.

END

 _Selesai dalam semalam ya begini, maaf atas ke-geje-an tingkat tinggi. Sebenernya ini efek menjamurnya akun golongan darah... Wkwkwkwk. Terima kasih udah baca. Chu~_

 _Oiya, apa ada yang tahu kategori baru EXO Next Door di sini? Mungkin lebih aman publish di sana...? Apa aku harus pindah ya... Ada yang sudah coba ke sana?_


End file.
